


Crash Course

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Crushing, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Onesided, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some inevitabilities are not worth preventing.
Relationships: Flamewar/Slipstream
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Crash Course

"I saw you," Shadow Striker said when the rest of the questionably named "Team Stream" had left for their posts, leaving Shadow Striker together with Flamewar.

"Saw what," Flamewar twirled in place on one leg. Giddy. For some reason.

"The way you were looking at Slipstream," Flamewar caught the glint in her optic as Shadow Striker started with her lecturing voice.

"You were trying to impress her."

"And what if I was?" Smug smile, indicating being up to no good. "I think she noticed me."

Flamewar continued, "she'll remember me" as in a reverie, "she's probably thinking of me right now, wondering what I'm doing too."

"She's no good." Shadow Striker tried to interrupt her with. "You for her, she for you."

"She's hot." 

Shadow Striker was far too familiar with Flamewar's taste in women than she'd like to know. 

One thing they had in common was disastrous breakups.

"Your last girlfriend---"

"We don't talk about my last breakup." Flamewar pouted, suddenly serious. "Or the one before that."

One gas explosion as the result of your emotional outburst over getting dumped and you'd never hear the end of it..

It had almost cost the both of them their positions, but it wasn't _that_ bad. As long as it didn't happen again.

"Anyway," mood returned, "I think I have a chance with her. She looks serious but is into _bad girls_ you know, she's totally that type."

Shadow Striekr sighed.

"The type you run away from an explosion from." Dreamy sigh.

"Fine. I won't try to persuade you away from pursuing your dreams." 

Knowing she'd be the one to try find gaps to push them together, to be the one to pick up the pieces if things went bad...

It wouldn't be boring, that was sure.


End file.
